RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: E-Type
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: E-Type The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: E-Type in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. Description Jaguar Legacy: E-Type is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the JAGUAR LIGHTWEIGHT E-TYPE. After version 4.5.1 was updated. Jaguar Legacy: E-Type starts August 9.The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM Thu Aug 11nd (local time), the event can be completed 3x24 hours later, 11PM Sun Aug 15th. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the JAGUAR LIGHTWEIGHT E-TYPE Tips and FAQ History This is the fourth iteration of a tips and FAQ page: * RR3 Michael P created tips for The 500's Tips and FAQ for The 500. * Guillejarque created a tips page for Project Impulse's challenge * The Renault-Nurburgring-Race Teams update and blog for tips * RR3 Michael P created tips once more for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory's Tips and FAQ for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory * Guillejarque created a tips page once more for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory, with Porsche. Each time the tips have improved. Unfortunately due to the way forum posts and blogs work, only the originator RR3 Michael P or Guillejarque can edit the first entry. With Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: E-Type anyone can edit this page, hopefully this will lead to many more editors adding useful content for everyone’s benefit. General Tips Strategy Real Racing 3 is a massive game designed by FireMonkeys (FM) to make you want to spend real money on R$ and . Many in this Wikia community have posted comments what they have managed to reach the end of the game without spending any real money. The bottle neck currency is . Read this article on strategy for more information: * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) Read the following about how the time shifted multiplayer affects the AI of the bots, why it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down: * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names This is the bots order (from faster to slower), and their countries: Methods to slow bots down Also view: * Strategies to slow bots down... - Forum post with screen grabs and lots of tips. Start / End Strategy The player has 3 days to complete the 3 stages, the event is 3 days x 24 hours. The first stage will start the time the player starts it, the last stage will end 3 x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is normally straight forward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if stage 01 isn't completed the first day, it can continue the following day. The next stage 02, will unlock at midnight providing stage 01 is completed, stage 03 will unlock at midnight the following day, and so on up to stage 3, in total there will be 3 x 24 hours = 72 hours to complete all stages. For example: Start Thu @ 7:30 PM the event will end 3 days x 24 hours later, Sunday @ 7:30 PM, You need to choose the best time for you to start Jaguar Legacy: E-Type event, or more importantly when is the best time for you to end the event! RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race tip): I wouldn't recommend starting the event on the first day, #date#, as many racers, who start as soon as the event opens, complain about bugs, which FM then fix! Instead leave the start a day or two and let other people do the bug testing. Also the tips and details can be filled in by the early adopters, so starting a day or two later gives a better heads up. Ideally, for racers who are busy Monday to Friday and have the weekend free, the best day and time to start is as late as possible Thursday, as long as it's before midnight, meaning stage 3 of the event can be completed over two days, the following Saturday and Sunday. Unfortunately there maybe a short time to start this event! It is only open for entry for for 5 days. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Cloud Save / Restore See the Firemonkeys website for full details on cloud save: Firemonkeys.com.au Cloud Save FAQ Firemonkey wrote: Real Racing 3 automatically uploads your save data to the Cloud Servers once every 12 Hours. This means that if you have lost your save data, you can easily restore your previous game progress (including your purchases) and also transfer this save data between devices using the Cloud Save feature. During events you can use the Cloud Save and Restore feature to your advantage. Before you start every event, manually do a Cloud Save, if you lose do a cloud restore, this will save a long service after the longer, endurance, cup and NASCAR events. Once you win do another cloud save before you continue the next event, see the FAQ on Firemonkey's website: * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Backup your save to the Cloud It is very important to wait for the screen to display last updated seconds (or minutes) ago. If you have a message stating backup failed, wait another minute, a wheel will turn in the bottom right corner, the message will show last updated seconds (or minutes) ago and Backup to Cloud button will be greyed out too. If backup still failed, return to the login screen, log off, wait 10 seconds and log on once more, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. If you still have problems: log off, then turn aeroplane mode on, wait 10 seconds, turn aeroplane mode off, wait 30 seconds for the wifi to reconnect, login, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. The final thing to try, force close the RR3 app, then with the Wifi on, relaunch RR3, then try to backup once more. If this still doesn't work, the FM server is probably having problems, again. You can also use this technique to save on spending with gold, for example if you want to spend 1 gold on the mechanic, if you win, the mechanic will be used and the car condition will be maintained, but if you don't come first the gold is lost and the car condition will be reduced, if you cloud restore the car will be returned to it previous state and the gold spend (or even free mechanic) returned. * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Restore your Save from the Cloud Note: Before you cloud restore, it is important to login into the same Social Profiles you had previously connected to Real Racing, when cloud saving. Especially if multiple Social Profiles are used! FAQ How can I service the car when I already finished the day? If the final car service is missed, after the final event on the day, the soonest it can service is at midnight (local time), when the next stage opens. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? When the speed or time or distance is too high or fast or long, there are several things that can be done to reduce the target Make sure you cloud save before you start and after a handful of failed attempts try a cloud restore and retry the next method. Sometimes the AI is still reduced after the restore. * Try offline - if you've been online, you must do a force close too. * Try online - sometimes the AI target is different. * Try repeat, repeat , repeat, again lose by a big margin, don't come higher than 4th. * Try losing by a big margin, but don't retry, instead complete and then re-enter the race - this takes more time but works. Sorry this takes so much time, but the AI will reduce. With a cloud restore it's quicker than a long service! For example, I tried 11 times to reach 1st place: Also see Methods to slow bots down The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing RR3 Michael P wrote: If you are having problems loading Le-Mans: Le Mans is the biggest data track to load, close the game, go off line (aeroplane mode), try a complete shutdown (hold the power for 10 seconds, I think), then start back up, launch the game and turn the Heads-up Display (HUD) off. This helps on my Hudl. I read a post suggesting using the RR3 Graphics app (AKA RR3 GFX) available from the Google Play Store, (then automatically updating it from their website). The poster advised Le Mans used to crash, but when the graphics is set low, using this app, it loads and plays fine: *App source: RR3 graphics: This app lets you set a desired video graphics quality for RR3 game. *Webpage for more information: hitex.lt RR3 Graphics Project When is the last time I can start this Event? The exact date is unknown, normally 1 – 2 weeks. The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Will this event be added to the race career? FM went though a spell of adding special events to the racing career, the last time a special event was added was September 2015 v3.6, NASCAR Academy was added directly to the NASCAR career, without previously being released as a Time Limited Event (TLE). Previous to that was April 2015 v3.3, with Redline: Origins and MotorFiesta 1. It is therefore unlikely this event will be added to the racing career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The JAGUAR LIGHTWEIGHT E-TYPE is available to win if the challenge is completed in 3 days, after August 14 the JAGUAR LIGHTWEIGHT E-TYPE can be purchased. Can I buy the car? The JAGUAR LIGHTWEIGHT E-TYPE is available in the E-Type Extravaganza bonus series part of the Pro category. This vehicle was added in the released in August 2016 and can be unlocked as soon as E-Type Extravaganza is unlocked or by completing Jaguar Legacy: E-Type special event. This vehicle can be acquired for 180 or 144 with showcase discount. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote: I finished the event with R$ only upgrades. May others reported the same. How much do the upgrades cost? Characteristics For car details see here: * JAGUAR LIGHTWEIGHT E-TYPE For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section JAGUAR#JAGUAR LIGHTWEIGHT E-TYPE - Direct link to the JAGUAR LIGHTWEIGHT E-TYPE project page with PR. Useful Pages Game Navigation * RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races - Most profitable races & Series & Races Including best race for each series * Series and Special Events - List of every race in the game, in the same order as the game * Cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrade stats * Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values. * History - Version history of Real Racing 3 Editing * Information ** How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages ** How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages ** RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Pages that need additional content. ** New way of reporting comments! - How to report problems to Kuzz. ** Creating Series pages - help for editors - Info on creating new race pages with gsheet ** Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials ** New feature for Template:T/stats - Car statistics template. ** Update to Car Upgrades template - Car upgrade information *Templates ** RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ Template - Template for creating Tips pages ** RR3 Wiki:Series Template - Template for creating Race pages ** RR3 Wiki: Manufacturers' page template - Template for creating Manufacturers' page ** RR3 Wiki:Special Event Template - Template for special events ** RR3 Wiki:Car Template - Template for car pages Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Interesting information on car damage per race * List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. * What are your goals in Real Racing 3? - Interesting forum post about goals. * Strategies to slow bots down... - Forum post with screen grabs and lots of tips * Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion - Upgrade requirements and rewards to get to 100% completion (with all cars) * Next Update Suggestions - Forum post - What would you think would be cool about the new update? * User blog:RR3 Michael P/My car garage, upgrades and progress though RR3 - my progress and cars bought (May 2015) * User blog:RR3 Michael P/BlueStacks for Android - Blog about using Android emulators to run RR3 Challenge Forum Posts * R$ 1 Million Plus Payout - every month there are one or two opportunities to earn R$1m+ * Who can set the fastest time in these races?: * Endurance Kings 10 lap fastest leader board ** Endurance Champions 22.2 leaderboard ** Accolade Open 22.3 leaderboard ** Classic Ferrari Showdown 21.3 leaderboard ** Supercar Elites 22.3 leaderboard ** Hypercar Charge leaderboards ** Indianapolis Speedway Endurance event Leaderboard ** More at: Board:Challenge Threads External sites * Real Racing's Facebook page * Real Racing's Twitter page * Real Racing's YouTube page * FireMonkey's RR3 home page * FireMonkey's Announcements and FAQ home page * FireMonkey's Community help page * Real Racer Youtube Videos by SiCK-GamER1 Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about Jaguar Legacy: E-Type Stage 01 (Beautiful): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Follow methods to slow bots down Goal 1.1: Cup at Brands Hatch – Indy Circuit laps - Complete 3 laps within 2:48 without going off-track - Recommended PR3.0 Goal 1.2: Cup at Circuit de Catalunya – National Circuit laps - Win this event without damaging your car - Recommended PR3.0 Goal 1.3: Cup at Brands Hatch – Indy Circuit laps - Complete a lap, and then another in the opposite direction, each time crossing the line at 100 mph (161 kph) - Recommended PR3.0 Goal 1.4: Cup at Silverstone – The Grand Prix Circuit lap - Stay within 70 yd (84 m) of the car in front without damaging the car - Recommended PR3.0 RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 02 Tips about Jaguar Legacy: E-Type Stage 02 (Sunset): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 2.1: Cup at Dubai Autodrome – National Circuit lap - Complete 1 lap within 2:01 without going off-rack or skidding - Recommended PR6.8 Goal 2.2: Endurance at Dubai Autodrome – National Circuit - Overtake 18 cars without damaging your car - Recommended PR6.8 RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. Goal 2.3: Cup at Dubai Autodrome – National Circuit laps - Win this event without damaging your car (Rolling Start) - Recommended PR6.8 Goal 2.4: Head To Head at Dubai Autodrome – Club Circuit laps - Win this event without damaging your car - Recommended PR6.8 :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 03 Tips about Jaguar Legacy: E-Type Stage 03 (Farewell): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 3.1: Autocross at Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps — Win this event - Recommended PR11.0 Goal 3.2: Cup at Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps lap - Complete a lap within 2:48 without going off-track - Recommended PR11.0 Goal 3.3: Cup at Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps laps - Win this event with an average speed of at least 95 mph (152 kph) - Recommended PR11.0 Goal 3.4: Cup at Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps lap - Complete a lap in under 3:40 without damaging your car (Rolling Start) - Recommended PR11.0 :Reports Montoym Report Won the E-Type without trouble, R$ only, 1111. Won Stage 3 in my 1st attempt on each tier. 3.1 - Autocross, goal was 42.162sec, I finished with 41.606sec 3.2 - 1 Lap "Cup" with you as the only car on track, must finish under 2:48. I finished in 2:47.325 with a bit of slowing at the end to make it close 3.3- 4 Lap Cup, must win and finish with an average speed of 95 mph. I won with a time of 10:48.477 with MiceOrMan in 2nd at 10:49.649 3.4 - 1+ Lap Cup, must finish under 3:40 with no damage. I was worried about this one initially. During the race, I hadn't noticed if the clock continued running after crossing the start-finish line or not (it does). So, when i crossed the line, I took my time at that point and subtracted it from 3:40 so I knew what time I'd need to complete the full lap in to win (was about 3:00). I could finish in 3:00 no problem (based on 3.2 and 3.3). However, I did slide around a bit and went off-track as well, slowing me down. As I got closer to the end of the lap, my time was dangerously close to 3:00, and then went over. I crossed the line and saw the green banner and I was relieved. I finished around 3:18 and the clock apparently did run during the full race and did not reset at the start-finish line as I was thinking. For whatever reason, I didn't catch that. So, with this car in my garage and a decent GC buffer and the next event starting in 10days, I think I'm going to treat myself to another new car, the LaFerrari. I have a showcase discount waiting for me after I win a few races. I'll still have a couple hundred GC left over after buying it and I've got time to earn more before the next event starts. That said, it does appear that we'll have an LTS for the Hellcat starting on Aug. 14th. But, based on the sale price for that car (275GC), I'm not expecting it to cost a ton of GC to upgrade and win. I'm just itching to buy one of the last expensive GC cars I need to fill my garage. After this, it's just the Veyron GSV and then all I have left are a handful of <300GC cars to buy. Credit: Montoym, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Credit and Thanks Many of the tips and FAQ have been combined from posts left by this RR3 wiki community, a big credit needs to go to this excellent community. Also, thank you, to everyone who have left comments and tips, for this challenge. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the Jaguar Legacy: E-Type Comments and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel maybe useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corners be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B ? * What assists - brakes high / low /off ? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that maybe useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event, if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to Jaguar Legacy: E-Type Comments and let us know ;-) Footnotes